


Satisfied

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Dean Has Self-Worth Issues, Graphic Sex, M/M, Paralyzed!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the accident, Kurt starting thinking that maybe Blaine deserved better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Kurt is in a car accident and is now paralyzed from the waist down. Life for him and Blaine are back to normal now, except they haven’t had sex since the accident. Blaine wants to but he is waiting for Kurt to initiate it. Kurt wants to but he thinks Blaine doesn’t desire him anymore. Someone hits on Blaine (in front of Kurt) and says something like “You need a REAL man to satisfy you”. This visibly upsets Kurt. Cue Blaine riding the hell out of Kurt to prove he still wants him!

It wasn’t surprising that someone would go after Blaine. 

He was the most beautiful, sweet, charming man Kurt had ever seen. He deserved everything. He deserved more than a crippled fiancé. 

After the accident, Blaine had never left his side. Finding out that he was paralyzed was honestly one of the worst things he had ever been through but Blaine was always there. He was there to learn how to help Kurt move around the loft. He was there to fix things to make them more assessable for Kurt. He was there to hold him while he cried through the pain and depression. 

Of course Kurt had seen the strain that this all caused Blaine. Of course he felt guilty but he couldn’t help but be selfish and want to keep Blaine with him for as long as he could. 

One of their neighbors had always been sweet on Blaine. After the accident he had no shame. He flirted boldly with Blaine right in front of Kurt, ignoring him completely and oblivious Blaine happily went along with it. 

Three months after he came home from the hospital, the neighbor went too far. Kurt woke to hissed words and slid out of bed into his chair. Wheeling out of their partition, he saw Blaine glaring at the neighbor with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Leave.”

“Come on, why are you fighting this?” His smile turned sleazy. “Your little boyfriend can’t work the same below the belt. You’re too hot for a cripple. You need a real man to satisfy you.”

“And that’s you?” Blaine spat back, jerking out of reach. “With all the time you spend bragging about yourself I wouldn’t be surprised if you were overcompensating. Get away from me.”

He slammed the door shut, a difficult feat for a sliding door, and spun around. 

Kurt wished that he could hide away so that Blaine wouldn’t have to see how upset he was. Instantly, Blaine crossed the room, knelt in front of him and hugged him tightly.

“He’s right you know,” Kurt whispered and Blaine huffed out a laugh.

“No, he absolutely is not.”

“I can’t…we haven’t had sex in months. I totally understand why, I don’t blame you,” he hated that tears filled his eyes.

“I wanted to wait until you were comfortable,” Blaine kissed the tear tracks. 

“You can’t possibly find this,” he motioned to his chair. “Attractive.”

“I find you attractive,” Blaine gently cupped his face in his hands and kissed him gently. “I don’t care what package you’re in. I love you so much and that’s all that matters.”

“I’m being silly,” Kurt found himself blushing and Blaine kissed him again before his smile grew wicked. 

“How about I show you how attractive I still find you,” he said in a low voice that made Kurt go hard so fast he got dizzy. 

Blaine’s grin never left his face as he wheeled Kurt into the bedroom and helped him onto the bed. For a moment, Kurt glared at his  _useless_  legs but was easily distracted by Blaine yanking his shirt off and straddling him.

A groan bubbled up his throat embarrassingly fast and Kurt grabbed his hips, squeezing tightly. Blaine kissed him dirtily, grinding down on his lap.

“Can’t you feel how much I want you?” Blaine breathed and Kurt shuddered. “I’m going to ride you until you scream.”

After that it became easier. It wasn’t like what it was, it wasn’t wild and rushed. Instead, there was a new gentleness to it. Blaine helped him pull off his pants as he took off his own shirt and soon they were naked and Blaine was grinding into him.

For months he had been hyperaware of his legs but now he didn’t even notice them. Kurt couldn’t focus on anything else but the whimpering gasps bursting from Blaine’s mouth as he stretched him with his fingers. 

As soon as Blaine sank down onto him, he didn’t waste a moment before setting a fast pace. His moans became high pitched and airy as he worked his own cock. They clung together, panting into each other’s mouths, and moved faster and faster until they both came within moments of each other.

“I think you’re the sexiest man in the world,” Blaine whispered, mouth hot and wet by his neck. “That’s never going to change.”

For the first time since the accident, Kurt felt the same way.

 


End file.
